A wide variety of child proof containers exist today. For example, pill and chemical containers frequently come with caps that require a user to press the caps downward while simultaneously turning the caps in order to remove them and access the contents of the containers.
Unfortunately, however, these containers do not lend themselves to usage with larger items that are more suitably placed in a bag. Additionally, they are not readily labeled or displayable in a retail environment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new type of child proof container.